Payback
by jirle
Summary: Hermione has been dumped by Ronald Weasley and is planning a bit of revenge.
1. That Night at the Ball

That Night at the Ball

It has been five years since the end of the Second Voldemort war, and times have flourished in the wizarding community. Diagon Alley shops have re-opened and several small wizarding villages like Hogsmeade have built small commerce centers. The economy was booming.

Annual balls celebrating the battles have been established and the entire community seemed to attend. In fact the Victory Ball was the closing ball to the new 'season' of social events that are somewhat reminiscent of the turn of the century. The society matrons held lavish parties and balls; each one more magnificent than the next inviting the cream of the wizarding society, the only difference being the definition of who was acceptable company. The 'Golden Trio' as the media had dubbed them was in high demand and having one or all of them at your social event was a coup for a society matron. Pureblood snobbery wasn't exactly a thing of the past, but the rules were relaxed for those who were deemed worthy and the heroes of the war were always in demand.

One such party, Narcissa Malfoy's annual costume ball, was tonight. The Malfoys made sure they benefitted from their last minute change of sides in the final battle. Madam Malfoy's assistance to Harry Potter in those moments deemed to be a crucial event in the battle. That and the fact that the senior Malfoys did not actually fight in the final battle, Lucius not even having a wand for almost that entire year, led the Wizengamot to pardon them for their misdeeds. Even Draco only received six months of house arrest.

Narcissa had hired Luna Lovegood, who was the most in demand event coordinator, to design this year's ball. The theme was to be traditional Masquerade and the Malfoy Manor's first floor decorated in a Grecian theme. There was much marble and flora; the house elves were wearing their traditional tea towels in the roman style, like togas. There were grottos around the edge of the ball room so that private conversations could be had; several rooms were set up as well. A smoking room was set up for the gentlemen next to a card room for wizards to play games while their wives rested in the newly created ladies lounge. The ladies lounge boasted masseurs and delicate treats for the ladies to rest from the stresses of the ball. The main dining room was set up in a never ending buffet of decedent foods one might expect to see gracing Caesar's table.

The guests all coordinated their costumes and visages through Ms. Lovegood and her staff who would ensure that there were no duplicates. After all, no woman wanted to have the same costume as another. Ms. Lovegood used the newly created Party-Juice exclusively. Party-Juice was similar to the Polyjuice potion in that you drank a potion and became an entire character. Who took what Party-Juice was a closely guarded secret not meant to be shared until the unmasking at midnight. Naturally that meant much speculation prior to the event which contributed to the general atmosphere.

The ball was now in full swing, many brightly colored swirls of couples dancing around the ballroom. The other matrons agreed that Madam Malfoy's ball was again the most successful ball of the year to date. All three of the Golden Trio plus the new Madam Potter were to attend as well as a surprise mystery guest that the Malfoy's had hinted would be a great surprise to all. Everyone was highly anticipating midnight so that the mystery guest would be revealed. The not so private split of two love birds of the trio brought even more intrigue. Who would Mr. Weasley bring to this event? He had been escorting a different partner each party this season. This was also to be the first event Ms. Granger was to attend since the very ugly public split. Would the two cause a scene? That was also highly anticipated; parties could become so monotonous after all.

Hermione skirted the edges of the ballroom doing a spot of people watching. She was looking for someone in particular. Tonight was the night, six months of planned revenge were to come to fruition. Every detail was thought out, the exact wording of her final cut, tonight Ronald Weasley would be the one jilted. Hermione had paid handsomely to find out what Ron's costume would be so that she could zero in on her target and enact her plan. Here she was scanning the costumes looking for the one dressed as the young Merlin with both glamour and mask. _He never did have any imagination._

Months of training and hours of primping put Hermione into this stunning costume with all the trimmings, a charm for her voice so it was slightly deeper. Her trademark curls were straightened and braided in an elaborate design that enhanced her costume. The wizards all watched her, their witches did also, but with envy. Hermione was single minded in her actions, turning down several potential dance partners until most got the message that the enchanting woman in black and red was not accepting advances. _Finally, he has arrived._ With a flip of her hair and sway to her walk, she stalked her prey. He was talking to people here and there, laughing and joking with the ladies. _Bloody, prat._ Hermione knew the moment he saw her.

Merlin couldn't take his eyes from her; she walked straight to him and kissed his cheek. "Come Merlin, it is time for that dance you promised me." Hermione led the man to the dance floor. He started to say something; she pressed her fingers to his lips. "Don't say a word, Merlin, I wish to enjoy our dance." Merlin bowed his head and swept Hermione up to the dance. They both swirled around the ball room floor, Hermione almost enjoying herself, Ron always was a good dancer. Soon the dance was over and Hermione discretely launched step two of the plan. "Don't say a word!" she whispered sharply, "Perhaps, Merlin would like to become more – _familiar – _with me." Hermione referred to her cat costume. Merlin tilted his head, slightly inclining. "Meet me in the Thebes Grotto in fifteen minutes; bring a bottle of champagne, and yourself of course." Her prey nodded, turned around and left Hermione with a very feline smile.

Hermione slowly made her way over to the grotto, making sure she wasn't noticed; after all she didn't want to ruin her reputation. This was just a bit of private revenge. The lovely private grotto was everything she expected and paid for. Winky was extremely difficult to bribe, but she did such beautiful work. The house elf had laid out a nice setting of very suggestive appetizers, and left a cooling bucket for the champagne as she was asked. Winky added cushioning charms to the benches and extra decorations creating a very romantic theme. There were charms surrounding the grotto to add privacy which weren't asked for, but were greatly appreciated. Hermione's breath hitched slightly as her Merlin entered the grotto, finally her moment had arrived.

"Remember, not a word." Hermione said as she stepped up to take the newly opened champagne bottle from Merlin and placed it in the cooling bucket. She gently took his hand and led him over to the table, seating him to the left of the champagne bottle. "Are you hungry? Let me take care of everything." Merlin nodded, Hermione picked up a very suggestive hors d'oeuvre and fed it to him with a slight drag of her fingers across his lips. She reached across him to pick up the bottle, ensuring he got a full view of her cleavage as he did so.

Hermione smiled knowingly as she followed her companion's eyes watching her every move and seeing his pupils dilate, she knew it was time to make her next move. She stood slowly and slid off her outer robe, laying it on the back of the chair so she wouldn't crease, all the while maintaining eye contact with Merlin. Arms held out, she took Merlin's hands and led him over to the benched seating area and bid him to sit. Hermione leaned in and kissed him sweetly, then twice lightly, and then grabbed his face kissing him passionately. The whole time, Merlin's hands were grabbing the bench by his side; though he responded to her kissing enthusiastically. He seemed to understand that it was her show, her move, Hermione was grateful he was following her plan.

All the time and galleons she had spent with Lavender Brown, her former roommate and owner of the brothel in Knockturn Alley, was paying off. For six months Hermione took lessons in pleasuring the male of the species in preparation for this bit of revenge. She took to it like she did with all of her studies, enthusiastically and proficiently. To be truthful, had Lavender known the target, she would have helped Hermione for nothing after the way Ron had treated her after the final battle. Lavender had been badly marred by Greyback and was generally shunned by wizarding society. Hermione was one of the few people who still talked to her.

Hermione was actually beginning to enjoy herself a little bit in her ministrations, and being a wizard, so was Merlin as was evidenced by the tent in his trousers. She now had him shirtless, this Party-Juiced body had some advantage, it was quite firm and toned and smooth to the touch. Hermione backed up and began disrobing slowly so that her Merlin anticipated each item of removal. Soon, the only remaining clothing was a black bustier, garter best and stockings, her feline headpiece and very tall black heeled shoes that looked more in place on stage rather than a ballroom. Merlin was practically drooling.

He made to get up and come to her, but she sharply pointed her finger for him to be seated. "No! You will stay still and silent!" Merlin obediently sat and placed his hands on the bench as he had earlier. "Good boy," Hermione purred. "Such obedience deserves reward." She walked back over to Merlin and straddled him, slowly kissing him from his neck down his torso. Merlin's breath was starting to come more sharply, "You want?" Hermione asked looking directly towards his pelvic region and back to his eyes. Rapid nodding encouraged her, and she removed his shoes, then trousers and boxers all the while teasing and stroking. She took his impressively sized member in one hand and licked the underside like an ice-cream cone. Taking to her task enthusiastically, it was after all part of the plan to give Merlin great pleasure; she brought the wizard to shuddering completion.

Hermione ran her hands up his sweat-sheened chest and wrapped them around his neck, kissing him deeply. She then returned to the table and took a long drink of champagne, while Merlin was catching his breath. She donned her costume one more time, all the while watching Merlin watching her. It was time to spring the trap. "Well Ronald Weasley," she said with her back to him while buttoning her outer robe, not noticing Merlin's look of surprise. Hermione looked her target straight in the eye and bit out, "This frigid, stuck up, know-it-all, virgin cow will take her milk elsewhere." The clock started gonging out the twelve beats of midnight as Hermione stalked out of the grotto and out of the ballroom, apparating home.

Merlin remained seated, stunned momentarily as the clock finished chiming. A very surprised Severus Snape was left sitting in the grotto with an unusual, slightly predatory smile on his face.

This story was partially inspired by this week's Quiz_SSHG: She Started It. The scenario was also shamelessly inspired by a novel _For Her Pleasure_ that I borrowed from the library some time ago. Sadly I can't remember the name of the author. If anyone can, please PM me so I can properly give credit where it is due.


	2. The Day After

Disclaimer – The Harry Potter world and its characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement is intended. Just a simple fanfic.

HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS

Chapter 2 - The Day After

**Late Breaking News! Golden Trio Member Arrested!**

By Rita Skeeter

_Ministry of Magic, London – In a shocking turn of events, the scarlet coiffed member of the famed Golden Trio was arrested at 5:45 yesterday afternoon for assaulting a referee. Ronald Weasley, 22 of London, hexed the Referee for the Chudley Canons vs. the Winborne Wasps game yesterday after a play was called against the barely adequate keeper. The Referee, whose name is being withheld pending notification of the family, was severely injured and is in St. Mungo's as we speak. St. Mungo's representative, Healer Clearwater declined to comment._

_Mr. Ronald Weasley is the youngest son of Ministry of Magic Department Head Arthur Weasley and Homemaker Molly Weasley both of whom were heavily involved in the war against You-Know-Who. The youngest son has been in constant trouble since his break-up with fellow Trio member Hermione Granger. Ms. Granger, you will remember has been known for her difficulty in sticking to one man, she went from Harry Potter to Viktor Krum in one year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Mr. Weasley, her latest victim, is obviously not taking the break-up well._

_We will be watching this situation closely, readers! Move to come soon._

_HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS _

**Severus Snape Returns!**

By Parvati Patil

_Wiltshire, England – In the social coup of the season, Hostess Narcissa Malfoy presented longtime family friend Severus Snape to an appreciative crowd at the unmasking ceremony last evening. Mr. Snape has been absent from our fair shores for the last five years following the war. The former Spy for the Order of the Phoenix and Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been working abroad on the cure for Lycanthropy after his extensive recovery, being bitten – almost fatally – by You-Know-Who's snake._

Mr. Snape, was presented with his long overdue Order of Merlin – First Class last evening in a short ceremony by Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.

See page 4 for more on the party and descriptions of the costumes.

HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS

Hermione woke the next morning feeling better about herself than she had in a long time. She was almost feeling high from reliving the expression on Merlin's face. She made herself a cup of tea and toast for breakfast and was sipping and contemplating when the owl arrived with the morning paper. She untied the paper and gave the owl his two knuts in the pouch for payment, then sat and unrolled the scroll to read about the party which was sure to be front page news.

"What's this?" she said reading the front page story. "Has Ron lost his mind? You don't go around hexing people in public!" Then she read the article thoroughly, but read no further. Her hands were shaking as the paper slid to the table. _Oh, no! Ron was arrested last night, so he wasn't at the party. If Ron wasn't at the party, then I just…. But who! _Hermione rested her head in her hands on the table and gave it a bang for good measure. Then she slowly walked to her fireplace to flu Ginny with the news. There were some things you could only deal with when you confided in your best girlfriend. _Ginny is going to flip!_

HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS

Severus Snape was reading the paper, with his own tea and toast in the breakfast room at Malfoy Manor. "Can you believe this tripe!"

"Some things will never change." Lucius drawled. "I really never read that rubbish anymore."

"Well, this should amuse you," handing Lucius the front page "Young Weasley's temper has finally gotten the better of him."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer person." Lucius quipped, laying the paper aside for his wife to read later. "That boy's ego has become as large as the Eiffel Tower. You would have thought his mother taught him better manners."

"He was always like that in school, he was actually the worst of the three, despite how much I complained about Potter. Constantly making snide little comments, horrible homework. Do you know he actually left the other two that year they were on the run?" Severus poured himself another cup of tea while contemplating.

"That actually does not surprise me. Draco always complained that the boy acted more the spoiled child than he did – complaining when Mr. Potter got this or that present, ignoring the other two when events didn't go his way. Oh, and the table manners! Apparently, he still eats like a pig." Lucius said while laughing.

"Amazing Ms. Granger put up with him as long as she did. It seems it was quite the spectacular break-up." Snape said fishing a bit.

"Oh, yes!" Lucius said enthusiastically. "Some six or seven months ago, apparently, Ms. Granger had come home early from a business trip and hurried over to join her fiancé at their usual meeting place. Leaky or some such establishment. She walked in on Mr. Weasley and another woman exploring each other's anatomy right at the table! Ms. Granger of course called him on his behavior, rightly so. Weasley was an absolute beast! He apparently blamed the whole thing on Granger and her refusal to have sex with him prior to marriage. Called her all sorts of names and it seems Potter had to rescue her. The Prophet had a field day with it, mostly blaming things on the girl of course, that Skeeter woman really has it in for her. Good to know that some muggleborns have some sense of propriety though. She actually isn't all that bad for a mud - muggleborn. To be fair, she has been quite a friend to Draco in the last several years."

Snape stared at Lucius with his jaw open. "Close your mouth, Severus. We are not a codfish." Lucius told his friend with a chuckle.

"You just had complimentary things to say about a muggleborns, not just a muggleborns, but THAT muggleborn and you don't expect me to act surprised?" Snape said his eyebrows moving closer to his hairline each passing word.

"Well, the Yanks have this phrase, _If you can't beat 'em, join 'em_. A matter of self-preservation in these times, and it is not as if Draco is going to marry the girl. We aren't that far gone." Snape felt anger rise on the mention of Draco. "However, the girl isn't that bad actually. Good for a decent conversation if you can ignore the rest of her entourage. Though, to be fair, now that Potter has married the Weasley girl and has grown up some he is not so bad." Lucius took a last sip of tea. "Who would have ever thought that I would socialize with the likes of them and enjoy it! Speaking of enjoying it, I saw that delicious feline leading you around the dance floor last evening. Who was she, I didn't recognize her, and don't think I didn't notice you both disappearing afterwards."

"Lucius, I have an idea but I am not entirely certain. I need to check on a few things." Severus filled Lucius in on the general happenings, though not the details of his rendezvous last evening. "I will tell you this much though. I will discover who she is."

Lucius was dying laughing inside at what seemed to be a case of mistaken identity and the best luck a man could have. "Severus, I haven't seen that look in your eye since Hogwarts. The woman doesn't have a chance. Hmmmm. I believe you should start with Luna Lovegood. She was the coordinator last evening. Her staff arranged all the costumes and the Party-Juice for last evening."

"Yes, I know it was our largest order this year to date." Severus said with a smile. "Who knew that the profits from a silly little potion like that would pay for the research of the Wolfsbane. It makes me understand those awful twins a bit more, Merlin help me."

"Ms. Lovegood it is then." Severus stood up and exited the room with a billow of robes.

HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS - HGSS

a/n – Well it seems this has turned into a three chapter story. There was too much back story needed to keep this chapter to a reasonable length. Get ready for the fireworks! Our two favorite people are about to discover that they know each other a little better than they thought… though to give Severus credit, I think he 80% knows already. Last chapter (mostly written) will be up tomorrow.

Thanks SO much for all of your reviews/favs/follows. It means a lot!


End file.
